1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning hard surfaces. The invention also relates to cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces. The invention also relates to cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces, wherein the cleaning substrates and related systems are impregnated with acidic cleaning compositions. The invention also relates to a device for cleaning hard surfaces that contains an onboard vessel containing an acidic cleaning composition. The invention also relates to a cleaning implement comprising a handle and a cleaning substrate, cleaning head, cleaning pad, cleaning sponge and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces. The invention also relates to a device for cleaning toilet bowls and the like. The invention also relates to a device for showers and bathtubs and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of cleaning compositions, as well as holders for disposable cleaning pads, are known in the art. Illustrative are the compositions and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,201, 4,523,347, 4,031,673, 3,413,673 and 3,383,158.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,201 discloses a toilet bowl cleaner having a handle with a removable cleaning pad disposed on one end. The toilet bowl cleaner also includes a cleaning solution that is contained in the pad.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device with a disposable cleaning head that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces.